Illusions
by JodieFallen
Summary: What if Bella isn't who she says she is? What if she hiding part of herself from them-her talents? Edward's POV. Canon pairings. Bella-OOC. Maybe some lemons thrown in for good measure.R&R Set Pre-Breaking Dawn with some parts of Eclipse Just go with it.
1. Realisations

Before we start I'd like to thank you all in advance for reading my story. Also a big thank you to **TeamDraco**/Kat who has offered to be my Beta...nothing will go on here without being checked and reviewed by her!

If you have any questions, suggestions or comments(good or bad) please leave me a reveiw, Thanks-Jodie xx

Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Any in this chapter also belong to .**

* * *

Illusions

**Chapter One-Realisations**

We were snuggled on her small single bed in her bedroom, which still had finger paintings and certificates for 'most improved arithmetic' or 'little star of the week' she had earned from when she was a child. Sometimes it was hard to believe that I was still the age I am now when she was still in Kindergarten playing with tea sets and watching short people dressed in ridiculous foam costumes. She was so adult! And here we were...on her pathetically small bedspread covered with flowers and butterflies, I knew it used to embarrass her when we were together in her room, perhaps she thought I found it childish...actually I found it quite cute, I would have to buy her a large, luxurious one. She wasn't going to need one much longer. She wouldn't need to sleep much longer. She wouldn't be human much longer.

"How was your day with my Brothers?" I asked her. It was the first time her only company at my house had been Emmett and Jasper; Myself, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle had gone hunting while Esme was out in Atlanta doing some shopping for Alice's Halloween party she had insisted on throwing, to which she had invited the entire student body of the High School.

"Hmmm...," she paused, dramatically, to add effect, very Bella, "different."

Bella obviously wasn't used to brotherly company. It had been just her and her Mother.

"Jasper made me play chess with him...he crammed defeat down my throat. We had a nice chat though. I think I'm closer to him than I ever have been. He says my 'gradually increasing presence' in his life has helped him get a better grip on his control. I like that I'm helping him in some way. I thought I just made him uncomfortable." She explained. I was glad she was getting on better with my newest brother.

"Jasper likes being around you. You have a very appealing personality, especially to people more in tune with the inner workings of other people's hearts and minds." I tapped my temple to communicate that that had been what had drawn me to her in the beginning, after the scent phiasco.

"Then Emmett barged in and demanded that we play guitar hero." She stopped and a slow, sly smile crept across her face...sexy as hell, "that time victory was my turn." She punctuated her sentence with a small giggle.

"What I would have done to see that!" The mental image I conjured up amused me. Emmett stood in front of the 50" T.V in the lounge with his limited addition guitar hero guitar, with his limited addition guitar hero guitar stand, playing along with his limited addition song-Bat out of hell, Meatloaf. Stood next to a petite human girl having his ass kicked. The man was obsessed and proud to be unbeaten, I had tried many times to defeat him...but Bella served him humble pie with all the trimmings! Ha! I'll be sure to rub that in later.

A few amused minutes passed before Bella sighed, a sad, lonely sound.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I didn't like it when she was sad. I would happily hunt down the miserable excuse for life that even dared make her the tiniest bit upset and rip it to shreds...if she'd ever let me.

"Oh. Nothing...just homesick I suppose. I know we only went to see my Mom a few weeks ago but I think that's why I miss her. I'd gotten used to her not being around and knowing I'll never have a chance to really say goodbye only makes it harder."

Homesick. I knew I was 'living' in false hope but I couldn't help but wish that the homesickness she felt would be enough to keep her from wanting to become a vampire. The only thing I could do was to try and help her get her proper goodbye. I knew the wedding wouldn't be enough for her and there was two whole months before the wedding. Charlie and Renee knew we were getting married but they didn't know that after the wedding they would never see their daughter again.

I glanced at the clock on her night stand it read '2:17am'.

"Bella you should go to sleep or you'll be grouchy in the morning."

"I'm always grouchy in the morning." She interjected.

"I know. But as much as I love you I could do without an extra grumpy adolescent girl following me around tomorrow." She glared at me even though I knew she couldn't see my face in the, what was to her, darkness. "I'm going to go and track down a mountain Lion. Rosalie snagged the beast before I could and I'm feeling deprived. I'll be back before you wake in the morning, I promise." I said brushing my lips along her throat and coming up to give her a quick peck on the lips to seal my promise. As my lips connect so gently with hers though, she brought her hand up to rest on the small of my back. The warmth she placed there spread through my frozen body like pouring sunshine over a snow-capped mountain.

As always she took my upper lip between hers as I took her lower one. She tasted divine. Always did. When she timidly, as if foreseeing my reaction, ran her hot tongue across my lip-begging me to take this a little further-I did a very out of character thing and granted her wish.

I bit down lightly on her lip, just enough for her to feel it without hurting her-too much, she gasped in surprise and as she did I slid my tongue over hers. Her mouth was so hot and wet I was so sure I could stay here forever. Her tongue teased mine in a slow samba of pure pleasure as she shifted to straddle my hips. God! I could feel her. I moaned out in response, in response to my response she moaned my name. Oh God! She'd be my un-doing.

"Bella." I murmured against her throat.

"I know," my Angel sighed, "sorry." With that she shifted off me and scooted herself under the covers.

"I love you, Bella Swan." I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back for you tomorrow my Love."

I reluctantly left. I had to. Bella would have gotten the wrong impression if I had stayed.

It's not that I didn't want to be passionate with Bella. I did, I wanted to touch her, caress every part of her, kiss every inch of her warm velvet skin, make her moan my name over and over and over again...for hours. I was just not controlled enough to be with her like that. It wasn't her blood, I was over that. But when I brought her physical pleasure, and she reciprocated-my instincts had a tendency to take over.

I needed to hunt, just so I could let the evil creature that resided inside my mind run free.

~O~

On the border of Canada, in the thickest part of this one particular forest, I stood with my eyes closed, breathing deeply, sensing every part of the environment around me. I caught a scent that was out of place here. I knew it instantly but how did she know I'd be here?

I followed the scent until I found its source...Tanya. Her natural strawberry blonde curls had been straightened; as I searched her mined I found out it was a part of her latest scheme to win my heart. I chuckled inwardly; no being on this earth was a match for Bella.

"Hi Edward." She all but sang.

"Hi Tanya, how have you been?" I asked. She heard the false pleasantry in my voice.

"Alice sent me. She said you were having girl trouble. Apparently I underestimated yours and Bella's relationship." She said kindly as she gracefully lowered herself onto a nearby outcropping of rock.

"Hmm. I just don't know how to be close to her-physically. Every time I try, I feel so close to the edge of my control...and I have to stop." I explained, depressed.

_That's how it's supposed to make you feel._ She thought to me. _It's supposed to feel dangerous, exciting, and animalistic. Especially when it's new, Edward._

"But Bella's safety...I-"

_Bella's right about that too, Edward. You won't hurt her. You won't lose control. You can withstand the call of her blood. You can hold back any aggressive instincts._

"I suppose it could be psychological..."

_Finally! You know Carlisle and Esme have been racking their brains trying to find away to help you cope with the physical aspects of your relationship with Bella._

"That's...weird." I laughed. "Hey, how about you bring your sisters, Elezar and Carmen down for a couple of weeks. I'd love for you all to meet Bella."

"That's very kind of you, Edward. I'll check that it's okay with Carlisle and Esme, if it is we'll be there first thing in the morning. Now get back to your girl." Her thoughts turned sad for a moment, she sighed internally and gave me a small smile.

_I'll always be in love with you...you know that, Edward._

"I know, I'm sorry." I gave her hug and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." I knew it'd be okay with my parents-they loved the Denali's like family.

And I left to get back to Bella. Forgetting the hunt. Tanya was right. They all had been right. I was blocking myself from Bella.

* * *

So...what did you think of the first chapter? Please leave me a reveiw-they help-honest :)

Take a look at my profile for the playlist that inspired this story.


	2. Awkward

**Chapter Two-**

I didn't know how Bella would react to Tanya and her family. I knew she never liked the idea of Tanya ever being infatuated with me; I found her possessive side quite attractive, should I tell her that they were visiting? I knew she didn't like surprises...

My phone buzzed in my pocket-it was a text.

_**Don't tell her. It'll just work out better for you...trust me.**_

_**See you in a while. Xx-A**_

Alice.

What did she mean 'work out better for you'? Would Bella get mad if I told her? Would she refuse to come, I knew that'd hurt the Denali's' feelings, especially Elezar. He'd been looking forward to meeting Bella and trying to figure out why I couldn't hear her mind. I should tell her...

Another buzz.

_**Don't you know better than to question my advice by now?**_

I gave a quick apologetic reply and promised to trust my Sister before I reached the west facing side of Bella's house; where her bedroom window was open, calling me home into her arms. The light was on.

I flew up the side of the house and climbed through the window.

She was crouched down on the opposite side of her bed to the window rummaging underneath it.

"Bella, love, are you alright? You're up early." I must have startled her because she bumped her head in a sudden jolt of shock.

"Ow-shit," she muttered under her breath. I noted I'd never heard her swear before. "Yeah I'm fine-just couldn't sleep...don't know why." She said as she sat on the bed. I went over to inspect the damage to her head, my curiosity of what she was doing under the bed forgotten.

Nothing serious it would only bruise a little. She was so _fragile_.

We laid for an hour or so before Charlie left to go fishing with Billy Black. We went down stairs whilst I made Bella breakfast. Good think I could hold my breath for infinite periods of time because the stuff smelled awful-Bacon and eggs. Apparently, though, she enjoyed it. She wolfed it down! _No pun intended_.

"Bella? Fancy coming to mine today?"I asked, trying desperately to keep all panic out of my voice. But she knew me well enough to sense that I was up to something.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Oh. Nothing. Esme just wanted to ask you some questions about what you want for the wedding-" I left it at that, hoping she'd take the distraction. She did.

She sighed and then growled at her bacon, "I suppose I'll have to then if I don't Alice will just take over and make everything so much more dramatic than it needs to be."

By the time she was dressed in her dark blue distressed skinny jeans, which clung to her thighs just right and showed off her perfect hourglass figure, black stiletto heels-Alice had her practicing, white strappy blouse and black leather bomber jacket and her hair in its usual tousled look that I loved so much- I had already had three texts from Emmett teasing me about what he had imagined for when Bella met Tanya.

I stopped Bella by the passenger door that I was about to open for her, she just looked so damn hot! I wound my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me and kissed up her throat and back down again as I laid her against the Volvo.

"Mmmm...Edwa-ughh." She half protested, half moaned.

I brought my mouth to hers to keep her from changing her mind. Her lips parted as she sighed.

"Bella..." I gasped she took me completely by surprise. She put her left hand at the small of my back and her right on my chest and spun me so that I was leaning against the car. Her tongue battled mine for dominance of the kiss...it didn't take long for her to concede. My hand managed to find itself resting on her thigh, I was fascinated by how she responded to just this simple touch; she leaned into me further there was no space between us, she was flush against me her back arched against me.

"Edward?" Her head resting against my chest, panting.

"Hmmm?"

"We should get going..."

"Mmmm." I agreed.

God I love her! She is just so damn hot!

Now...off to meet Tanya. Oh the Joy.

~O~

As I sped up the drive way whilst listening to the CD Bella had picked out- 'Highway to Hell-ACDC', funnily enough-I could hear the thoughts of my family and our guests. Rosalie's thoughts were the most despicable..._ "Oooh, I hope there's a good fight. Or at least a bitchy argument over the perfection that is Edward Cullen...Yeh I hope you heard that, you nosy bastard..."_

Even though Rosalie and Bella were on slightly better terms now; for instance they could have conversation without reducing Bella to tears or Rosalie into a envious, bitchy, ignorant cow; Rosalie still didn't like the idea of Bella joining our family (as a vampire).

I on the other hand was coming to quite enjoy the idea...but I wouldn't admit this to Bella.

_Ahhh, Edward. You've dug yourself a deep hole here, son. Good luck._

I know, Carlisle, thanks.

I parked in the garage...right at the back; I noted to myself, I knew I was subconsciously trying to delay the inevitable.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I turned to see the concern on Bella's beautiful face.

"Hm-mm." She didn't press any further, I knew she sensed she was about to find out what was going on.

I went round to Bella's door and helped her out; I took her arm and walked her into the house through the small corridor that connected the garage to the hallway. I heard her breath catch slightly as we rounded the corner into the family room and she realised who she was starring at.

"Ummm...Bella Swan this is Tanya Denali." I introduced them, trying to keep the nerves out of my voice.

Tanya, in her outfit almost identical to Bella's, walked over quite slowly-even for a human it'd look awkwardly slow. _She's a lot prettier than I expected...gorgeous in fact._

I felt a little smug at that. Bella seemed equally bemused by Tanya as she slowly advanced toward us.

"Hi Bella. I've heard so much about you-apparently our Edward has a thing for you." Tanya said

"Mmm-I can never get rid," she laughed "nice to meet you Tanya." She seemed completely at ease. "I think Edward thought that this was going to be awkward."

"Oh Edward." Tanya bated me.

Then, Tanya took Bella's hand out of mine and pulled her over to the couch-like they were already best of friends...


	3. Suspicious

I do not own Twilight-unfortunately.

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been recovering from an operation on my eye and it's been hard to see for a while...but thanks for sticking with me. Just for being such good readers...here's chapter three just for you xxxx

Chapter 3

I was completely and utterly amazed at how it had all turned out. Tanya and Bella had become inseparable; they were together all day long. Just talking about...nonsense-but Alice and Rose joined in so it must have been a girl thing.

While they were talking all day Carlisle, Elezar and I tried to figure out why I couldn't hear Bella. Carlisle and I had, had the convosation many times before but Elezar brought some new and interesting points and opinions. None of it helped clear up my ongoing dilemma though, it was still just speculation.

When Esme arrived home at a quarter-past four she had brought Bella's favourite hot beverage-Starbucks chocolate cappuccino-I paid attention to these things because I wanted her to know I could do all the things any human could do for her (and more). I would never tell her but I was –strangely- quite partial to the smell of the coffee-and the taste of it on her mouth...

Everyone _including Tanya_ had gone hunting-more for competition than actual thirst. Bella had said she was fine alone here for a couple of hours and that I should go and join the others, but Tanya had already monopolized enough of Bella's time today-it was my turn. So we sat on the couch while she drank her coffee and watched TV shows that I wasn't registering. I was too preoccupied with the sound of her breathing and her steady heart beat. The feel of the blood rushing through the veins in the crease of her elbow where I held her.

"Bella-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you met Tan—"she cut me off before I could finish my apology properly.

"Don't be. If you had told me this morning...I'd have panicked. You know I never liked the idea of Tanya. But I managed to keep my seething jealousy under control in front her. I like her, Edward."

Oh. She was jealous of the thought of me and another woman. Bella-jealous? I could never have dreamed it. And she was hot when she was jealous.

"You were jealous of Tanya? Why? You know there's no competition."

"I know that _now_...but she's a sexy vampire-how do I know you haven't been attracted to her in the past, there would be nothing I could do to convince you to stay with me if you finally came to your senses and ran off with Tanya to have a normal vampy relationship with her..." She mumbled through her explanation like a child who had been caught doing something rebellious and had been made to apologise.

"Bella. Look at me." She needed to see what I saw.

She leaned her elbow against the back of the couch and lifted herself up slightly so she could look at me. Her eyes deep molten brown with desire. My dark gold ones reflected hers exactly. We paused for a moment as we gazed into each other's eyes.

She sighed in defeat and nestled back into my chest. As her head lay on my shoulder I remembered the bump she had earlier.

"Bella?" I asked curiosity colouring my tone.

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing under your bed this morning when you hit your head?" It was such a strange thing to do...especially at that time in the morning.

"Oh! Err. No-nothing." She coughed in a pathetic attempt to cover the lie.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, Love." I pressed.

"I was...err sorting some books out...that's all." She said in a forced casual pitch.

"You don't have any books under your bed-just some old stuff from Phoenix that you said you didn't really want but 'couldn't bear to throw out'..."

We both looked to the kitchen were my brothers came running from trying to prove why they won the hunt.

"I got three stags, Emmett." Jasper said forcefully.

"Yeh. Well I got two does, a small bear and a young Mountain Lion. That make four catches. That's more than you."

"Man? I missed out on a Lion this close to town." I was grumpy now.

"Emmett. _Three_ stags. Big ones too." Jasper called back as he left with Alice to go to their room. My sister just shrugged as she walked past."

"Rosie, tell'em." He whined to his Wife.

"Deal with it, Baby..." She sighed as she patted his back and walked out to the garage.

Carlisle and Esme were ignoring the disagreement out of sheer boredom-this happened every time Jasper and Emmett went hunting together.

Tanya and the Denali's gave there thanks and love before they left. Being extra nice to Bella before they left. They were quite taken with her-who wouldn't be...?

That just left me and Bella sat on the couch

I decided that bringing up the subject of her suspicious rummaging back up today was not a conservative way to spend my time so I decided I'd be completely un-gentlemanly and have a rummage myself. Tonight.

Ooooooh. What will he find D'ya reckon? Gimme a review and I might put it in the next chapter... : D

Jodie xx


	4. Strange

Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this back on the road. GCSEs are done now and I have week and weeks of Summer Holiday before me so I'm back with a vengeance…and so apparently is one Miss Isabella…..

**Chapter Four-Strange**

She was quiet for the rest of the day after that. Only speaking when someone asked her a direct question. She had told me she needed to be home by five because it was Charlie's 'family evening' so when I dropped her off she had a tortured expression, I knew it was because she was going to be forced to watch 3 hours of football on the T.V. at least before Charlie would let her go to bed. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her but I gave her a chaste kiss-that might have turned into more of a make-out session on the back seat with groping and feeling and squeezing-but my intentions had started out purely innocently...

When I pulled into the drive-way I heard Alice ranting to Esme about how the room had to be set for the Halloween party she was throwing this coming Thursday.

"Alice, don't you think that maybe you're going a little over-board?" Asked Esme.

She was quick to defend herself, "No, Mom I don't. I just wanna throw a nice party for Bella to enjoy."

"Bella doesn't like parties of any kind. You know that, Alice. This party is for you. So that you can be in control and in charge-as per usual."

"Mooom!" Alice whined as she stormed off to her room to sulk.

I walked into to kitchen and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. She had recently taken up baking, and right now she was trying to perfect the butter cream to go on the cupcakes. She claimed it was because she wanted to help with the catering for Alice's party, but it was Bella's favourite flavour butter cream she was whisking up so I knew better.

"Looks like you're having fun their Mom." I stated, sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"Har-bloody-har. Alice is being a complete pest. 'The piano has to move here, Mom.', 'the lights need to be blue, Mom.', 'Humans don't like small spaces, Mom.'", She mimicked Alice's voice to perfection; "If I didn't know any better I'd think she was trying to kill me." She sighed as the leaned back against the counter.

"'S okay, Esme. Jasper will talk to her-Reign her in slightly. Why are you baking cakes for Bella?" I asked chuckling; I knew this'd get a reaction.

She just punched my arm.

After I'd played my piano for an hour or so and beat Rosalie and Emmett at two games of chess each I decided enough time had passed to go and solve the what-lurks-beneath-Bella's-bed mystery.

It was 10.30 when I arrived at The Swan's. All the lights were off and there was no sign of conscious life anywhere in the building, I snuck up to Bella's open window and her deep, even breathing confirmed my assessment.

I didn't want to wake her so thank God I could see perfectly well without the lights on. I climbed over the rocking chair that sat in the corner next to the window and landed silently on the floor.

As I made it round to the opposite side of the room, crouched down so I could simply reach under the bed and take whatever was under there; I had a moment of moral sanity. What I was about to do was stealing. No, I planned to put it back-she never needed to know I looked. But it was spying. _Why is Bella keeping things from me?_

_You need to look._

_No you don't._

_Don't be such a pansy, Edward. Just. Look._

_Yeah. I'll look_

I crouched further-almost lying on the floor-so I could see what I was looking for.

_That's not right..._

_There's nothing here?_

_What?_

Empty. Like there had never been anything there. Ever.

But I had seen her doing something under here.

She must have moved it-whatever it was. I couldn't even pick up a scent to try and find where she had hidden it. I could, however, detect a metallic-y, tangy, alcohol taste in the air...air freshener-out of an aerosol can. She was good. She had known I'd come looking for whatever it was that was hidden and she moved it without leaving me a path to follow.

Sneaky little Bella was hiding something from me and I needed to get to the bottom of it...

"Alice you wouldn't have happened to see Bella doing anything lately would you?" I asked my little sister the minute I got home. It seemed Jasper managed to calm her down.

"Mmmm? Why? What's going on?" She flitted through the immediate future and saw nothing of consequence related to Bella. Except for...oh!

"Seems like you two are moving around the metaphorical bases quite quickly, doesn't it." Her voice jumping up half an octave at the end making it sound like a cheeky question.

_I saw Bella naked apart from her sheer black lace panties. Fists grabbing silky golden sheets. A beautiful blush running from the tops of her cheekbones and fading in to her breasts...which I was caressing...with my tongue. Her mouth shaped in a perfect 'O' and the loud moan that escaped that 'O' was by far the most erotic sound I have ever heard in my entire existence._

"God. Alice. Stop." I groaned. I probably looked like a cartoon character with my eyes bulging out of their sockets and my mouth hanging open.

All she did was giggle and say, "Sorry, I can't see anything Bella is up to that she shouldn't be."

"Do you think maybe Jasper might be able to help us?"

"And by us you mean you?"

"Yes. She's my fiancée why would she need to hide something from me? What if she's in trouble, Alice?"

"No. I would see that." She assured me. "I'll ask Jasper for you." And with that she was gone, but she still replayed the mini erotic movie in her head for me before she did.

Thinking about what Bella was hiding from me it brought to mind that I had invited the Denali's for a fortnight yet they only stayed a day. That was strange; they always stayed longer than that. The only reason for such an early departure would be that Tanya knew what Bella was hiding….

_**Sooo….whaddya think? Speculations anyone? Please shoot me a review. Much lovelovelove Jodie C xxx **_


	5. Carlisle

_So here's the next chapter for you guys…and it looks like shit's about to hit the fan…just sayin' _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five- Carlisle**

I returned to My Bella just before the sun came up behind the cover of clouds. I sat in the rocking chair and started formulating my plan. Tanya knew what Bella was hiding. I couldn't just come right out and ask her, I'd have to be sneakier than that. Jasper couldn't help with that part, Tanya would see it coming. But Jasper could perhaps influence Bella's emotions, he wouldn't be able to make her tell me but he might be able to help me gain a few more clues.

It was Monday and Alice's Halloween party was still going ahead. Unfortunately. If I had to go I was bringing Bella down with me. She'd hate it but it wouldn't be so bad if she and I could sneak up to my room and kill a few hours together…on the new bed I'd bought for her (and when I say "her" I really mean "us").

I heard Bella turn and slowly sit up. I felt her looking at me but I chose to ignore her and keep my head down. She smirked and breezed past me towards the bathroom, giving me a cheeky wiggle of her bottom as she walked out the door. That was out of character on a couple of levels. First, she glided past me in a manner more graceful than any vampire I had ever met. Second, she was never that brazen and sexy…ever. Something had gotten into her and I needed to know what. That isn't to say I didn't like the cheeky, sexy Bella I had just witnessed…oh. The contrary entirely!

"What's the matter?" Her voice slightly huskier than usual and it was oh so seductive.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the single most attractive woman in the entire universe wiggling her ass at me and leaving me to let my fantasies run wild." What? Tit-for-tat.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should have a word or two with her about keeping her eyes of my man." She whispered into my throat as she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. She started sucking lightly at the skin on my throat, her mouth hot in comparison to the temperature of my skin. I ran my fingers over her waist and across her ribs before she shivered and moaned against my collarbone. I disentangled myself from her and told her to get dressed.

_Awww. I was, having fun._ The more needy part of me complained.

_Yeh, well we have to find out what she's hiding and we can use that 'fun' as a bargaining chip later._

_Fine._

I went downstairs and started cooking Bella's God-awful breakfast…what was that smell? Not the bacon…or the eggs…it smelt like…like...li-"Mmmmmm…Something smells good. I often do you watch the Food Network?"

* * *

Alice had taken Bella out shopping for decorations or something for her party, much to Bella's annoyance but I decided to let her suffer so I could have time to implement my plan.

Jasper and Emmett were sat in the kitchen on opposing counter-tops, talking about the odds of Emmett being able to run to the top of Mount Rainer and back before Jasper could convince Esme to let them build a gigantic waterslide (that looked more like a log flume in their thoughts) in the back garden. I honestly couldn't fathom how they didn't irritate me to death.

"So whaddya think Eddie? Could I do it?" Emmett asked me while giving me a quick recap of his and Jasper's conversation.

"Errrm….No." I replied simply.

Em huffed. Jasper chuckled.

"Jasper can I talk to you alone for a minute, please?"

_Oh. Gee. Thanks, Brother! _Emmett thought at me as he stormed off to his room. It wouldn't take him long to recover.

"What's up with him?" I spun around as Carlisle entered the room.

"Nothing, Dad. He's just feeling neglected because Rosalie is off doing her own thing and wants some peace." I explained.

"Ahh. " He chuckled as he settled at the Island with his laptop, suddenly absorbed in his work.

Jasper turned to me. _Of course, Edward. What can I do for you?_

"Bella's been acting strange recently…different."

_Different? How so?_

"Well I think she may be hiding something from me. And before you say it, I realise she is her own person and is allowed to keep things to herself if she wants…but this is different. I have a bad feeling about it." I explained quickly.

Carlisle stiffened and quickly gathered his things and left the room whilst translating the Hippocratic Oath into French.

Odd. Very Odd. Extremely odd in fact.

"I think you're right," he spoke aloud to me now even though he knew we could still be heard, watching the space Carlisle had left just moments before, "he knows something."

"Hmm. And I think Tanya does also."

"Has Alice seen anything?"

"No. I asked her yesterday…nothing out of the ordinary."

"So, what's you plan, Brother?" He leaned forward slightly as if we were sharing secrets.

* * *

When everyone was, Bella included, our plan began.

"Urrrggh. That was awful. I don't know why she's bothering with this Halloween thing, she's planning the wedding at the same time, and can't she have one project on the go?" Bella complained as she sank into my lap and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry I had to let her take you with her, My Love. She would have made it a whole lot worse otherwise." I kissed her back.

Esme, Rose and Alice were in the kitchen unpacking the thirty-plus bags Alice had brought home. Jasper was in his room preparing his part of the plan, Emmett was still sulking and Carlisle….Carlisle was coming into the living room explaining Einstein's theory of Relativity to himself in….Greek?

"Bella?" His voice sounded vague and detached, so different from his usual warm, compassionate tone, "Can I please speak with you in my office?" He gave her a look that she seemed to understand and for a moment they both refused to make eye contact with me. Dad was fighting against his thoughts, he looked at me with wary eyes and I gave him a confused look in return, hoping it'd bringing his suppressed thoughts to the forefront of his mind….apparently not.

They took the stairs together. Neither of them saying a word. When the door of Carlisle's office closed I listened. They did not speak and Carlisle's thoughts were still hidden from me, I could hear a pen being dragged along paper. They were writing their conversation! What we're they hiding from me?

Forty-Seven minutes, Twenty-Three seconds later the emerged through the door of the living room, not looking at each other not looking at me.

"I think it's time I got home." Bella declared after making a show of checking the time on her phone.

I looked at Carlisle as I spoke, "Okay, I'll get the car." Maybe I would be able to make her tell me.

"No it's alright. My truck is here anyway…and I'll just be going straight to sleep. I'll….err…I'll see you tomorrow though." She walked past me, didn't even kiss me, grabbed her coat, called a quick 'Goodnight everyone' over her shoulder and left.

Now I was pissed.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I shouted as he turned to leave the room.

"Nothing, Son. Bella and I just needed a chat is all." He explained to me. And it was too believable. An act.

I looked at Jasper, he shrugged. I looked at the front door….should I follow her? I looked at my phone, I'll call Tanya.

* * *

_.God! _

_Carlisle is in on it as well? What the Hell is Bella hiding? Theories anyone?_

_Please drop me a line xxxx_

_Much Love, always, Jodie 3_


	6. Missing

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. Stuff happens, but maybe if I got a few more reviews the process may be sped up a little...**

**enjoy Chapter 6 =)**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Missing**

I picked my phone up off the coffee table and left through the kitchen door, the back of the house faced out towards the river and an outcropping of rock that we all had our different uses for. Emmett and Jasper used it as a headquarters for their senseless violence, Esme and Alice and Rose used it for designing various things, Carlisle used it as a second office whenever one of us was feeling down he'd come and doll out fatherly wisdom on the rock, I however used it for sitting and thinking….and right now, calling Tanya.

When I reached the large and uneven, grey rock I took a seat at the very top and dialled Tanya's house phone. Three dial tones went by and I was growing impatient. Just before I hung up and rang Tanya's cell her sister Kate picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Kate I hate to be rude but I actually called to speak with your sister."

"Not at all, Edward." She didn't sound offended so I took her at her word, "And which one?" She giggled.

"Tanya. If you could. Thanks Kate." I heard a rustle and a muffled call of Tanya's name and then Tanya was on the line.

"Hey Ed." She chirped.

I growled down the phone, I hated that nickname. "Hey Tan."

She growled too, "Fair play, what can I do for you." Her voice held a note of hopeful seduction, I ignored it.

"You know what Bella's hiding from me don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Errm, Edward. It really is not my place to say."

"Don't give me that shit Tanya. She's hiding something from us all", I amended the thought, "well, except for Carlisle."

"Alright. Yes, I do know what she's hiding. Yes, Carlisle knows too. But I can't tell you what it is. I made a promise to her a long time ago that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you."

"What do you mean 'a long time ago'? You only met her last week!" I instantly came to the conclusion that this went deeper than I originally expected.

"I'm sorry Edward, You're on your own with this, I can't help you. Bye." The phone disconnected.

I only had enough control to gently set the phone down on the ground before I ran full speed into the forest and started tearing up a large and very old fern tree. It didn't take long before Alice was by my side trying to calm me down. After I was calm we sat together on the rock.

"I'm cancelling the Party. You're right something is going on. Carlisle has locked himself in his study he won't even speak to Esme. She's in bits. We're all on edge and Jazz is going spare." There was a long silence between us. Of course she knew that Tanya didn't say anything.

"We're going have to make Bella spill." She said. I had to supress my annoyance at her obviousness; clearly some of it had shown through because she took the hint. "Maybe Jazz could…"

I cut her off with a look. "It won't work; it goes deeper than that, Alice. She isn't just hiding a surprise present from us. This is big, Alice."

I was struck with the fact that this time last week everything between Bella and I had been perfectly normal. Everything went pretty pear shaped too damn quickly, which made me think nothing had ever been normal and this thing Bella was hiding, she'd been hiding it all along. She'd had this secret before she'd even met me. Then how did Carlisle and Tanya know about it?

* * *

When the sun started to rise we set out for Bella's in a bid to get her to spill the proverbial beans, all of us bar Esme and Carlisle, he'd finally unlocked the door but he wouldn't speak to the rest of us his thoughts were completely shielded. Emmett drove fast; we took the Jeep because we could all fit in more comfortably and because he was as eager to find out what was going on with his little sister as I was to find out what was going on with my fiancée.

When we were pulled up outside the front of the house we saw that Bella's truck was not where it should've been and Charlie's Cruiser _was_ where it should _not_ have been.

My mind was so hazed over in confusion and fear that I failed to notice Chief Swan had appeared at the side of the Jeep with a look that was part rage and part heart-breaking worry.

"If-I-Find-Out-You-Were-Anything-To-Do-With-My-Daughter-Running-Away-Again-So-Help-Me-God-Edward-Cullen-I-Will-Shoot-You!" He blurted out the sentence so fast and so loud it came out as one barely coherent word.

I got out of the Jeep followed by every single one of my siblings. "I swear to you Chief Swan, I have no idea where she could of gone or for why. We actually came to check on-" I stopped dead. I didn't know if this was something we should involve Charlie in this. If Bella was keeping something so big that only Tanya and Carlisle knew the truth it was most certainly something to do with Vampires.

"Check on what?" He probed.

"We were on our way out to Port Angeles to catch a movie and wondered if Bella wanted to come, did she leave a note?" Now I was scared. Alice would've told me if she'd seen anything, and she hadn't….The Quileute's!

"No she didn't, I headed down the station to start a search. She would've called me if she wasn't coming home…."he trailed of in thought.

Once we had decided who would search where and in which direction. Rosalie and Alice stayed at Bella's house whilst Charlie went down to the station to see if he could pull some strings. I rang Esme to fill her in and she said Carlisle didn't have any clue either, I didn't believe him not on this. Emmett, Jasper and myself went down to the Quileute border and stood exactly on our side of the invisible line but the disgusting odour of wolf was like a wall that pushed right up to the border but did not cross. We waited knowing that eventually they would detect our presence and come running. I was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked by and more and more desperate as the seconds turned into minutes. Desperate to know where she was.

A thought so crushing, I had to brace myself against my knees as if holding the wait of it with my shoulders, entered my mind. What if she had left me, as I left her? Alone. No way of contacting her, of ever finding her. Jasper must have sensed my current emotional state and realised the only think that could make me feel so desolate because he soothingly said, "That's absurd Brother, Bella wouldn't leave you. Not now. Not ever. Have faith in that."

I wrenched my back straight, gravity seeming heavier than it usually did. Emmett patted me on the shoulder, "We will find her Edward. We haven't failed yet. I don't intend for us to fail now." He looked over me to Jasper on my other side and they exchanged a confident nod.

Yes. We would find her. My only question was whether we'd find her in one piece.

What felt like a silent eternity, but was in reality only fifty-four minutes, later three wolves appeared from the trees at the side of the road. I instantly recognised them to be; Paul, Jared and Jacob. Jacob was at the front of the triangle formation they assumed.

"_Why are you here Cullen?"_ Jacob spat at my thoughts.

"Bella has gone missing, we wondered if perhaps you had her." My voice was full of accusation.

"_And what if we have? You gunna come and get her?" _He taunted.

"Don't test my patients, Black. I don't have any at this point. Do you have my _Fiancée", _I emphasized the word to get a rise out of him, perhaps it was childish of me, but it worked he was instantly trembling in anger, "or not?"

Emmett and Jasper were growing impatient at the one sided conversation, Jasper was doing better at not showing it as much, however.

"_No. We don't." _He paused a moment. "_Is it serious?"_

"I'm afraid it might be. She's hiding something, something big. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"_No." _He shook his head.

I looked to Jasper, he nodded. The boy was telling the truth. He didn't know where Bella was and he didn't know what she was keeping from everyone.

"Thank you. We'll keep you posted." I called over my shoulder.

"_You'd better, Cullen! We'll keep watch over here and around her house. Errrm, Good Luck?"_

We were already about a half mile down the road.

_Oh Bella, my love, where have you gone?_

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! Where has Bella gone? Thoughts? I realise I'm being mean by keeping you from the truth but reviews motivate me to right faster and they make me happy so I'll also be nicer to you. **

**You know what to do, click that button...goooo oooon! dooooo iiit!**

**Mwah xoxoxo Jodie C xoxoxoxo**


	7. Frightened

**Chapter Seven-Frightened **

"Shall we just face it?" Rosalie said, interrupting my black thoughts, "she's dead. She would have turned up by now!"

If I was still sane I might have lunged at her throat and ripped it out….but I wasn't. I couldn't do anything but stand, tense, unmoving, next to the window facing the large drive way that was depressingly bare of Bella's rusted old Chevy. I heard Emmett elbow her and she got up to leave the room.

If she was dead I would have known. I'd have felt it, half of my soul seizing to exist. Funny, how I only started to believe in the reality of my soul now that Bella was gone.

_No! Bella is NOT gone! She's coming back….I hope…..please….._

It'd been two weeks since I last saw her, since she walked out without kissing me goodnight…. goodbye, I corrected.

Carlisle walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, how could he do this to me? My own father…when he knew the truth.

"_Son, I received a message from Bella."_

"What! When? Is she okay? Why won't she speak to me?"

"_I received the message just a moment ago. By the sounds of things Isabella is perfectly fine. I never doubted that. And she's afraid of what you'll think."_

"What did she say?"

The expression he held was one of indecision, "I don't think that is for me to say." He spoke allowed this time.

"Please, Dad. What if this were Mom?" I pleaded.

He simply nodded, "I swore I wouldn't reveal any part of her secret to you. However, I don't see the harm in telling you the essence of what she said." I waited. "She's coming home. She won't be long she estimates two hours." And with that he left me to my thoughts.

Two hours, Twenty-three minutes and 34.7 seconds had passed and My Bella still hadn't returned. Carlisle had cleared everybody out of the house so that Bella didn't feel overwhelmed when she finally did arrive home. I was sat nervously waiting on the couch looking out of the windows that faced the river, sunset was advancing. I was promising myself that I wouldn't bombard her with questions or accusations but I didn't know if I'd be able to hold up that promise.

Another ten agonising minutes later I heard the low purr of a well-tuned engine and I was confused. My family were gone they left the cars behind….that must be Bella. I was torn, should I stay and wait? Or would that look like I didn't miss her or that I wasn't concerned about her. Should I go to her and greet her at the door? Or would that look like I was mad at her or that I was too desperate? Because of my indecision she had chosen for me, she was walking through the hall way. A light click-click-click of stiletto heels sounded from just around the corner followed by possibly the most beautiful sound in the world, her voice, "Hello? Anyone home?" a pause, "Edward?" She sounded timid as she said my name she was scared of confrontation.

She stepped round the partition wall and froze on the spot when she saw me sat on the sofa alone. She was dressed head to toe in black. Cropped black leather jacket, Black lace shirt, Black matchstick jeans and Black knee length stiletto boots. Her hair tousled in wind-blown disarray. I couldn't breathe.

"Hey." She whispered. She shifted uncomfortably a complete contrast to the sexy, confident woman stood before me, proof that some of the Bella I knew was still there. That she hadn't lied to me completely.

I didn't know what to say, what to do. It seemed she didn't either. I knew she wouldn't say anything until I did; I pinched the bridge of my nose and blew out a sigh that was part relief part tension. "Bella, where the hell have you been?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did but the question came out through clenched teeth.

No answer.

"Two weeks, Bella. You could've told me you were going away for a while. You didn't have t tell me where if that is what you wanted but…" I trailed of seeing the pained expression on her face.

"You wouldn't have let me." She stated quietly. If I was honest I knew she was right.

We were stood about twenty feet apart and the distance was starting to feel odd, again she was one step ahead and started a slow, unconsciously seductive, sashay to where I was stood in front of the couch. Her hands wound their way around my neck so her fingers could play with the hair at the nape of my neck and my hands slid down and around her waist to rest at the small of her back.

She leaned into my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I hated myself for doing it but it was an emergency."

What was so urgent that she wouldn't think to ask me for help, surely I was more able to do something than she was, and I'm stronger, faster, and indestructible and have infinitely more resources? "Are you going to explain to me what's going on?"

She nodded and then looked around. "Where are the others?"

I gave her an exasperated look that let her know I knew what she was trying to do.

"I'm not stalling….I just think everyone else should hear this too. It may take a while to explain and we don't have enough time for me to explain it to everyone individually." She glanced out the window nervously. She started shifting in my arms.

"What's wrong, Bella? What have you so frightened?" My arms tightened around her waist.

She looked up into my eyes and for the first time I noticed they were not their usual chocolate brown, they were blue. Deep, dark and sexy. Her lips parted and she whispered, "You."


	8. The Story

_**Hi Guys! This is the longest chapter by far! Bella is finally going to tell us what the frig is going on! Sit back…relax…and enjoy **_

**Chapter Eight-The Story**

Alice had seen that Bella had wanted us all home so within ten minutes of my beloved confusing me half to death, why would she be so scared of me? I planned to ask her that the minute she stopped hugging everyone. She was stalling, and she knew it. She knew that I knew she knew it. Eventually though we were all sat on the sofas that looked out over the river. Esme and Alice were seated either side of me, Jazz on the arm next to Alice, Emmett sat on the recliner with Rose on his lap, Carlisle stood behind us leaning up against the upright beam and Bella stood before us unusually confident under our concentrated gaze. She looked utterly relaxed, completely un-Bella. This upset me. I wanted to know why she had hidden herself from me of all people. I suppose I was about to find out.

"Bella." Carlisle interrupted the anxious silence, "you don't have to do this." I had to repress a growl. Yes she did!

As if reading my thoughts Bella's eyes flicked to mine. "They deserve to know Carlisle."

In his mind he agreed.

Bella started a slow rhythmic pace along the wooden floor, her heels clicking sensuously against the mahogany, as if she were about to give a lecture. She tapped the fingers of her right hand rapidly against her left forearm as if looking for a way to start. "Okay…first off, I didn't run away. I had something I had to do, which I will explain in a bit, I just want to explain this chronologically." She stopped and looked us all in the eyes before he continued.

"I'm a…" The suspense was killing me I wished I could dive into her mind and steal the knowledge for myself. It was strange Alice hadn't seen anything either. "I'm a witch. I prefer: Sorcerous, Enchantress, All-Powerful-Conjuror." She was trying to make light of this, she took in our dumbstruck faces, not one of us could think of something to say we were silent. "But I'm a witch."

About three seconds passed and Emmett erupted into earth-shatteringly loud guffaws. "HA! Oh Isabella! HAHAHA! You are funny." He stopped laughing when he realised we weren't.

Jasper spoke next, "I think she's telling the truth, it's strange. I can feel her emotions but they are….cloudy?" He looked at Bella confused.

"Yeh, I'm trying my best to block you. Edward's and Alice's gifts are easier to repress because they are both things I am…able to do so I know what it feels like. Jasper your gift isn't something I've ever had experience with so I'm kind of just sending general blockages and hoping for the best." She shrugged sheepishly. Then turned serious. "Look we haven't got all day. Do you want me to tell you my story or not?"

I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, "One question?"

"What?" She asked her voice was annoyed but her expression was soft.

"Are you….human?" I was slightly embarrassed to ask this, I'm not sure why. Maybe because it felt like asking a woman how old she was or how much she weighed, in social situations it was generally considered rude.

She smiled and giggled quietly, "Yes, Edward. I'm still human."

I nodded, comforted by the fact, and gestured for her to continue.

"I was fifteen; I was quite popular at school. I was on the cheerleading squad, I was in every school musical, I did well in class, and I had a lot of friends. My life was….it was great. I'd stopped late one night after school for cheerleading practice so I had to walk home. I remember being happy about being able to walk home, it was probably about five pm and the sky was always really pretty around that time, so I put my music on and started the walk home. It wasn't far about an hour on foot. So I'm there in my cheer costume strolling along," she had started using her hands to help illustrate her story, "and I saw two silhouettes coming over the brow of the hill. The sun was behind them so I couldn't make out any features yet. I didn't think anything of it. I mean, I wasn't paranoid. We were walking toward each other and I moved to the side to let them both pass but they stopped in front of me." Her head dropped and she blew out a sigh, "His head blocked the sun and my eyes adjusted enough so that I could see his face, I knew him. His name was Darren he lived across the street from me he was probably a year older than me. The girl by his side was Blaise, his girlfriend. I remember being insanely jealous of her, they both went to my school and she was what every girl aspired to be. She was gorgeous and of course…she had Darren." She let out a small sarcastic chuckle, "There wasn't much of a conversation. I just remember Darren taking my wrist and an icy sensation working its way through my system…it didn't take long. When I woke up I was in a dark room. Concrete floor, concrete walls, it was damp so it must have been underground. In a basement or something. I was shackled to a chair in the centre of the room. I screamed and screamed for help…it must have been hours before they opened the door. There were four now. Darren and Blaise, and someone I never expected, my best friend, Lexi, and Lewis-Lexi's twin brother. They untied me and explained where I was, I was in an old warehouse about a mile from my house we used to play there as kids, they told me what they were and what I was, a witch. I didn't believe them at first but they showed me things they could do and taught me how."

"They forced you to be a…a…"Esme started.

"Witch?" Bella smiled, "No. You can't be turned into a witch. It's a bloodline thing. But in most cases magick doesn't manifest by itself, it needs to be taught. Trained. Over the next year our coven grew and there were nine of us. I was the best. I later found out that destiny was taking its course and that was why I was the best. But I could do it all, potions, incantations, elemental manipulation, mind control, telepathy, astral projection, animagnation, conjuring, spiritual contact, dream invasion…..you name it, I could do it. Because of the whole bloodline thing books were passed down, spell books. I became fascinated and started studying them, collecting them. Soon though I'd outgrown what those books could teach me…good magick. I became obsessed with the…..power of it." She looked ashamed now. "Lexi saw what I was turning into and she was able to help me tone it down a little. I was still doing well at school and I was still myself in front of my friends but when I went home, or to the warehouse where we practiced a sort of…of….lust consumed me. I was damaging the fabric of the planet, the balance on which life and death teeters. The Triad stepped in. They are effectively like our Volturi. They saw that the power I had was too great to just be a simple Wicca practitioner like my friends. They taught me the purpose of Wicca, witches were created to keep the balance of nature, I had unknowingly altered the balance. They said they would strip my powers if I didn't put it right. So they showed me what The Destiny was. I'm not just talking about our individual destinies, but the big picture. How the world was supposed to happen…and it all came back to one man…." She trailed off. She lifted her eyes above us to rest on Carlisle's face.

We spun to look at him, our creator and our saviour. A collective gasp escaped. The look between them was knowing.

"The Triad had shown me how my mistakes had rippled through time. Time is very complicated stuff and I don't fully understand it. But I did something that rippled backwards in time-"

"That doesn't make sense…the law of cause and effect is unbreakable. The cause _has_ to happen before the effect." I stated.

She looked slightly irritated, "Edward? Is there something wrong with your hearing? I'm a witch. I can cast spells. If you must know, smart-ass, I cast a spell to make the fight for women's rights to happen a good few centuries earlier. So when that happened Carlisle's Mother in our reality never married Carlisle's Father in that same reality, because to be honest, Giuseppe Cullen was an abusive, god bothering, fascist asshole. Ergo Ann and Giuseppe never did the deed and Carlisle was never even conceived. Happy?" She looked pointedly at me.

"I was just wondering….sorry, continue."

"So I had to undo the spell I did and travel back in time to set Carlisle on the right course again. So I travelled back to 1663 three days before he was turned. You all know the story of how Carlisle was turned except that I was the reason Carlisle's father was taken ill forcing Carlisle to take the men of the village on a vampire hunt. I felt guilty so I stayed with him through the transformation. Just before he came round I had to leave he was to have no memory of me that was the deal I had made with the Triad. I got home and I'd quit my powers cold-turkey but I couldn't help my curiosity…I kept wondering what Carlisle had made of himself. I have family who work for government intelligence and I asked them to run a check on Carlisle Cullen, only they couldn't find anything….ever. So I knew either he had turned completely savage or had been killed. I made a decision to go back the next day, in his timeline it was more like a few decades. I found him in a cave, denying his thirst. I have to say that was the only time I can ever remember when I have been scared of Carlisle. I was able to use mind control to convince him to feed on the nearest animal and then come back and listen to me. I was able to talk him into trying to control his thirst rather than become a slave to it. The Triad had taught me that Witches and Vampires have been sworn enemies since the very dawn of time so I knew if I was found to be helping a vampire I would suffer the consequences. Carlisle got good at controlling his thirst. He was always a nice guy. I jumped along his timeline for the next century or so and I discovered he'd grown a passion for healing people. I became friends with Carlisle and explained to him what I was and how I could help him. I came back to my time-stream and ran another search for Carlisle and this time he was found, he was living in Alaska with a family of six adopted children and a wife. I then started running checks on the rest of you. I was impressed there were no death records in the archives, everything was very clean. Too clean. It didn't take me long to figure out that there was no way a man from the 1600s could have the kind of foresight needed to keep his family's history completely spotless. I knew then that I was the reason the Cullen's existed. I followed the information I had been able to gather on you guys to a T. And Edward Anthony Masen was next. September 2nd 1918." Oh Shit. Nine months before my eighteenth birthday…when I was turned. She looked at me with what I deemed to be, apology. "I appeared in an alleyway in Chicago I realised I was dressed rather inappropriately for the era in my short shorts and white crop-top so the first thing I did was go in search of some clothes. It took me a few hours…I remember thinking…why is everything so long and…frilly." She chuckled to herself and I couldn't help silently chuckle with her. "So anyway…I'm dressed in a stupid dress with thousands or under-garments and a god-awful frilly umbrella thing, I'm walking through a park and I see a young man sat there, Now, I hadn't seen any pictures of you, obviously they are hard to find, he's sat on a bench, in a gorgeous-very expensive looking pair of suit trousers. I kind of had him down as a bit of a rebel, he didn't have a jacket on…just these trousers and a crisp white shirt; the top three buttons were undone. I thought _how strange that a young man brought up in the early 1900s should dress so casually in public_, I was Sixteen by this point and I knew he was probably my age or not much older…and I couldn't stop staring. I'm sure I looked more than a little odd to everybody else; I was stood still, in the middle of the pavement, mouth agape, staring at this boy. I knew I shouldn't but I did, I went over and sat down on the opposite side of the bench, he had a thin pad of paper in his hand and a pencil, it didn't look like he was drawing but I couldn't figure out what else he could be doing. When he wasn't writing something he was tapping the pencil against the paper and gazing of into the distance. I knew he knew I was staring at him when I saw him smile. He turned his head to look at me, I was shocked by how green his eyes were, 'Do you make a habit of staring at men sat on benches in the park, Miss?' anyway the conversation went on for a while and he asked me for my name…I wasn't thinking straight by this point and this was my first time I'd travelled in time and gone out in public….I told him my name was Bella. When I found out he was Edward Masen Jnr. I wanted to shoot myself! I'd let things get out of hand." It was beyond strange to hear this coming from Bella's mouth. She had known me when I was human, if only fleetingly. I had no recollection what so ever, she could've been speaking about someone else entirely.

"Edward offered to walk me to the hospital and I knew I should've turned him down but I didn't. When he said goodbye he had the strangest look in his eyes, I'll never forget it." I knew what she had seen. I knew I would have been in love with her even then. "I went to see Carlisle in his office and we had a good long chat about what he'd been up to in the last few decades. And then he asked me a very dangerous question, 'Why are you here, Bella?' he must have sensed I was only with him in spirit and my mind was elsewhere. I told him what I had found about his family, I knew he'd been thinking about creating a companion for quite some time. After another hour or so of talking I told him I'd have to go but I'd see him soon, I went and hid in a linen cupboard and walked back out eight months down the line. Magick really comes in handy. I went straight to Carlisle he noticed I was still in the same dress as I was eight months ago….," she paused and took a breath, "God, I'm confusing myself. Are you following?" She asked us, we all nodded. It was bizarre and hard to believe but we all understood what she was saying, "Good. Okay so…I was walking round the hospital with Carlisle as he did his rounds, he was telling me about the influenza. We came to one ward and I froze. Three people, a family, all in beds. Completely unconscious, they looked so ill. I saw the boy last. I knew it was him….Edward. I couldn't use my powers to save him that would be 'altering the balance'. But I could not let him die. I knew that this was when Carlisle was going to have to change him. I asked him if he would. He was afraid. I stayed by his side for six days until his father died, his mother used to speak to me about Edward." She was only looking at me now. "You only came round once or twice, I was glad about that I didn't want you to suffer. Your mother was nearly gone and you took my hand and asked me to marry you. I never cried so much. I cried into your shoulder until you fell asleep. I couldn't convince Carlisle to save you. I wouldn't use mind control, I could never use him that way. Instead I explained to your mother what could be done I knew if anyone could convince him it would be a dying, grieving mother. I felt horrible for doing it. I good person wouldn't manipulate people the way I did."

Carlisle stopped her with the raise of his palms, "Don't be silly Bella. You did what you had to do. If you hadn't have done it our family would not exist."

Bella watched her boots as she spoke, "But I hurt so many people in the process, Carlisle." She continued as if uninterrupted, "Elizabeth uttered her last words to me, she said, 'Take care of Edward, he loves you, I can tell.' I didn't know Elizabeth had managed to convince Carlisle to turn you. I had been away for half an hour during the evening that must have been when she did it. Carlisle came in when Elizabeth was dead and he had her taken to the morgue. I stayed with you as you went through the transformation. I wiped your memory of me; I couldn't have you looking for me for ninety years."

"She stayed with each of you as you turned." Carlisle stated.

"I don't have time to go into each of your stories now," she through a look over her shoulder at the wall clock, "but I will tell you each of them. I am so sorry for the hideous things I had to do to bring you all together." At this she looked between Alice then Rosalie then the floor. She took a breath and turned to face us all. "I'm going to try and catch a few Z's I need you all packed and ready you leave in four hours."

She turned and walked up the stairs to my room.

_**Wait! Bella! Come back! The readers need to know more! I'm kidding I'm in on it with Bella, she's already told me eeeeeverything MWAHAHAHAHA! If you leave me a review I might share the information with you….**_

_**Love always, Jodie C x**_


	9. Craving

**Chapter Nine- Craving**

I didn't know whether to leave her to herself or go to her, she was clearly shaken up about something. She'd told me she was afraid not an hour before but of what I still didn't know all she said was she was afraid of me...why? My mind drifted to the memory of her eyes, they were blue now. Human eyes didn't change colour that way. However, I knew Carlisle had heard stories about mythical creature's eyes changing colour. A Vampire's eyes turned red when they drank human blood, a werewolf's eyes changed colour when they transformed…so why would Bella's eyes change colour? But it wasn't just her eyes, her hair was longer and darker and more voluminous-it was sexy. Her figure was more womanly, her breasts slightly bigger, her waist slightly smaller and more defined and her hips flowed more seductively into her thighs-_she_ was sexy. Just thinking about her figure my pants became slightly uncomfortable and that discomfort made me fantasize about other things; sucking and kissing her throat, sliding my hands along her curves, moaning, sighing, begging…..naughty things, dirty things. Emmett's voice interrupted my erotic daydreams, "Whoa, looks like you've got your hands full there, Eddie."

"Oh, Very mature, Em! Something bad is clearly going on here and it's putting Bella and the rest of our family in danger." Alice huffed.

Then the rest of them were at it, discussing this 'new and improved' Bella, what she had gone through, how she was the reason we were all here (which Rosalie was not too pleased about) and what we could possibly be in danger from.

I scanned the room filled with my family but I was only here in the physical my mind was up three flights of stairs in a bed holding an angel, a sexy avenging angel. _Go to her, Edward_, Carlisle whispered to my thoughts before I could register the sentence fully I was outside my bedroom door. I wasn't sure she could hear me but I could hear her pacing up and down in front of the window tapping the glass in a random pattern. I knocked and she stopped moving.

"Come In." she whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear.

I opened the door slowly and she had changed into some clean clothes that she kept here for when she stayed the night, which was quite often of late. However, her garments at the present could hardly be classed as clothes, she wore baby blue cotton short shorts and a white almost see through sports top and thanks to my enhanced eye sight I _could _see through the flimsy piece of material to her blue and white pinstriped bra which boasted a provocative sliver of lace caressing the top of her breasts. One look at this magnificent creature and all the fantasies from a few minutes ago came back in a deluge of eroticisms, panting, sighing, moaning, clawing, begging, nibbling, caressing.

"You gunna just stand there and stare at me all day?" she asked in a shy but melodic voice.

"I wish I could, you're beautiful…but different, Bella, love, help me understand." She walked over to me a lot less confident than she was downstairs, and I knew it was because she trusted me enough to not have to put up a façade…she was scared, she took my hand and we sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't let go of my hand but she didn't look at me either, she stared out at the valley the sun setting behind the mountains turning the sky a mixture of purples and oranges and blues. We were sat just out of the direct light of the sun but my skin still glowed a little with the diffused light.

"You've heard of a succubus right?" she asked without meeting my eyes.

"Well, yes, Tanya is a succubus of sorts…"I trail off sensing she already knows this.

"Hmm, well the way that happens, genetics plays a big role. When someone is naturally quite sexy…is 'sexiness' a word?" She giggled and looked at me. It was a relief to see her smile, so I smiled too.

"I suppose 'sexiness' is as good a word as any."

"Yeh, when that person's 'sexiness' is enhanced through Vampirism or a different form of genetic mutation," she gestured to herself, "that then becomes what you guys would class as a 'gift'. Simple really."

"So will you finally agree with me that you are the most incredibly beautiful person on the planet?"

She turned to face me then; her blue eyes pierced my soul.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P'.

"But I still don't understand, Bella. Why do you look different now?" I said as I stroked the heavenly soft skin of her cheek.

"Well I used a spell to…errmmm, edit my appearance. Why?"

"When the girl I'm going to marry goes away and comes back a devourable temptress I think I have a right to know…why did you hide yourself from us? From me?"

"I had to. I've had boys fawning all over me since I was fourteen, it's annoying. I swear to you that I never knew I'd find you here in Forks, I made sure you were all okay and on your feet and I left you to it."

"Thank you for sharing all that you have today, I won't push for any more information yet, but you should be asleep." I patted the bed to indicate that's that what I wanted her to do, she needed some rest.

"Hmm…maybe you're right," she whispered her mouth inches from my ear, her hand came up and caressed my throat as she said, "but I have one question…'devourable' how?" She stood up and turned to face me.

I looked up into her eyes as her magnificent form eclipsed the sun, and for the first time in my life…I couldn't think of one thing to say.

"Well?"

The silence between us lingered for what felt like a decade before she put her hands on my shoulders and straddled my lap which was now verging on the painful. "Mmmm," she hummed appreciatively in my ear as she ground herself against me, "looks like someone is enjoying the new and improved me…" She took my earlobe in between her teeth and ran her tongue along the sensitive skin there.

"Bella…we…I….no…" I groaned. But I didn't want her to stop.

"We what, Edward? I what? No….what?" she asked still taunting me.

This was bad, although it was clear to me now that Bella was more durable, my morals still stood in the way of me having what I wanted. "Bella, I could hurt you." I managed to choke out before she captured my mouth. She giggled in response. She knew as well as I that I could never hurt her.

But I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to stop her it was like she'd invaded all of my senses and made them all crave her; Even though she was still kissing me I couldn't close my eyes-they needed to see her. Her scent was just as intoxicating as it always was only now there was no pain associated with it. The sound of her breathing was like a siren's song, I couldn't stop listening, it was beautiful. The taste of her mouth against mine was the most exquisite and addictive thing I had ever experienced. And as my hands roamed over her delectable body they zinged with electricity that was simply indescribable. I could stay here like this forever and never have my fill.

Just as I started to accept and relax into the addiction she disentangled herself from my arms and moved to stand with her back leaning on the window…and the spell was broken.

"I-I'm sorry, Edward. I lost control of myself." She sounded disappointed in herself. "I promised myself I would never do that to you. It's just-well, because I haven't got my guards up and I'm being the true version of me my powers are at full…if you see what I mean."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well I started kissing you…and my power took over. Just like you're built to attract your prey to you….my powers do the same your senses become addicted to me and I sort of feed off that, gain strength from it. This in turn is quite addicting, and as I get stronger your addiction becomes stronger. It's a vicious circle really…I'm sorry."

I stood up and started walking towards her, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I could have killed you!" She half whispered, half shouted. "That's how it works. A Succubus doesn't just prey on men for the fun of it, she does it for power and in order to gain that power she must continue…what just happened…until she has consumed all of his energy."

"But you said you were a-"

"A witch. I know. I am. But the witch in me comes from my Dad's side of things. The whole succubus thing skipped a generation with my Mom but that's where it comes from."

"So you're as powerful as you say." I was stunned, this wasn't my Bella anymore.

"Yes. That's why they're after me."

"Who? Who is after you, Bella?"

"The Hunters." I was about to ask her what the hell a 'Hunter' was before she cut me off, "I don't have time to explain now. I'd like to sleep. Go and get ready to leave."

"Of course, my love. But before I go can I ask you two questions?"

"Are they important?"

"Very."

"Then go ahead."

I thought about which question was less likely to frighten her into silence, "Firstly, where are we going?"

She was abrupt, "Vegas. Next question."

I simply nodded and took a breath as I prepared myself for her next answer, "You said you were afraid of me. Why?"

She looked at the floor and sighed and deep, troubled sigh. "Because you are a Hunter."

DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHH!

Please review, thanks xxx


End file.
